


Chapter Two

by Garin



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garin/pseuds/Garin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erebor is attacked, Dís gets left behind, though luckily her brother finds her before beginning to go on a journey to find a new home. How though is the young dwarf supposed to be coping with what she had witnessed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**

> Now, bear with me on that one, I was having a rather messy day when I wrote this first chapter. The idea was one I had in my mind (...as always) for quite some time before putting it down. It might seem messy, as per previously mentioned, though I don't like diting my works at later point in time due to things possibly getting lost. Trains of thought change, I'd hate to destroy one of those 'paths'. Enjoy!

It all started with the screams. The shouting that woke her up from such a seemingly peaceful dream. The mountain seemed to have been turned into a great beacon, a beacon of demise and death. Her father was nowhere to be seen, her mother had died quite some time ago. The young dwarfling was all on her own. Her eyes opened, wide, as she head a thudding noise in front of her door. Somebody had gone to warn her, but they hadn’t quite made it to the door due to the many others running about, trying to save themselves or their family and friends. Dís got up from her bed, fear suddenly taking her in. She was not a naturally careful being, nor was she easily scared, but whatever was going on outside was very disconcerting for everybody, in the least. She quickly put on her boots and scooted over to the door, pressing her ear against it. More shouting, more cries and more pleads. The people were panicking but why? After grabbing her coat from a chair near the window, she returned to the door and opened it but a crack, eyes widened once more as she saw the distress of those within her sight. She needed to help, didn’t she? That was the right thing to do, she decided. The door opened further and she stepped outside, carefully closing it behind her. Her brothers would cope just fine, wouldn’t they? Yes, she was rather convinced they would. With a deep breath, she began to quickly walk towards the stairs that led to the great hall. Some people bumped into her but most recognised her - or at least noticed that she was but a child - and made room for her to at least not be thrown over. When she reached the steps, she ran down as quickly as possible, a loud noise that seemingly came from the great gate sending another wave of fear through her. She wasn’t all that sure whether her brothers would be completely fine on their own any more. 

As she reached the end of the stairs, her gaze cast towards the army that was standing before the gate, noticing that her brother was right atop of them. She couldn’t help but smirk at his sight, a relived sigh escaping her lips as she began to make her way to him. The young dwarf had no idea what was going on but it most certainly was nothing good and she was everything but keen to find out about it either. She had almost reached the end of the crows of warriors as the gate burst open. Dís couldn’t believe her eyes - a dragon! Many stories had been told about those creatures, most to scare the children or maybe even to prepare them for their later life, but she had never believed them to actually exist! Not unaware of their greedy and cruel nature, Dís quickly hid herself in a notch in the wall, hoping that she would be spared of the attack that way. 

The creature destroyed everything in its way; every dwarf that was even remotely within its reach was either crushed, burned or being eaten. And the young dwarven girl had to watch it. Something didn’t allow her to cast her eyes from the dragon, as much as she’d wished she had. It was a truly cruel, a truly painful sight, one that no child should suffer indeed. There was nothing she could have done though, nothing could have prevented that event. So Dís simply remained within her hiding spot, tears rolling down her cheeks, shaking and wishing that somebody, anybody would save her. 

Among the many dead or injured that were now lying in the hall, Dís could spot a few dwarves trying to safe whoever could be saved, trying to carry their injured friends outside or saying their last farewell before running out and away from the beast. Some couldn’t even move, they seemed frozen and scared, so startled that their legs had refused to move and carry them any further, so surprised that everything on their mind had simply stopped to be of any importance anymore . Dís was one of the latter. She sat there, hugging her knees to her chest, gaze fixed on the opposite wall and little sobs escaping her throat. Hoping - wishing - that somebody would find her or that at least her family had managed to escape. she didn’t know was that her brothers, Thorin and Frerin, had indeed survived the attack. While Thorin had gone to find their father and grandfather, Frerin had decided to go and look for his sister. When he didn’t find her in her chambers, however, the dwarf began to worry more and more with every passing minute. His sister was but a kid, wasn’t she? Not that he was much older, but he was still her big brother and he thought it his and Thorin’s responsibility to make sure that their family would survive the attack. Thorin, dragging Thror with him, ran into the hall again, looking around and trying to spot Frerin. He also began to worry about their little sister. After seeing Thrain looking back into the hall, catching the elder son’s gaze and giving a nod, which Thorin returned, the future prince even worried more. His father was safe, his grandfather and king was safe, his brother was likely safe as well - only his sister was still missing. in soon found his way back to Thorin, worry on his face as he explained that he could not find the youngest sibling. They talked for but a moment, deciding that Thorin would try and seek her while Frerin would have to help Thror get outside the kingdom. They gave each other a nod before both going their own way, hoping that no further damage would be done by the creature. great hall seemed completely quiet, all noise came from outside or, in fact, inside the kingdom. The only being still alive in it was Thorin, since he’d still not found his little sister. He’d searched at the top of the stairs that led to her chambers, he’d searched the hall itself and everywhere else he thought it possible for her to hide. And almost did he give, almost did he give in to the thought that his little sister had died during the attack. He stopped, listened one last time and closed his eyes, hoping that this last attempt would end in success. And indeed, a soft, sobbing noise that seemed to be coming from somewhere along the wall next to the stairs caught his attention. The elder quickly ran along the stone wall, a sigh of relieving escaping him as he saw the little figure that was Dís sitting in a little hole-like hiding spot. The girl had been clever enough to survive, he thought. Luckily, she had. 

Dís hardly noticed him at first. It took her a good minute to let out a bit of a louder whimper - though it was mainly a happy one, happy to see her brother - and extended her arms towards him. She was soon picked up by her brother, cling to his coat and hiding her face in his hair as he ran outside the kingdom. All the pain that the attack had caused didn’t seem to fate any soon; their kinsmen and women all mourned or suffered other pain, other distress and demise. Nobody was happy, the best emotion that could be felt was relief. 

Thorin, carrying his sister, soon found his family standing somewhere at the side of the running dwarves. Thror and Thrain were arguing about Mahal-knows-what and Frerin had been keeping an eye open for his siblings. A small smirk formed on his face as he saw them in the distance, waving for them to come hither. Everybody seemed without a plan that day, everybody but Thorin. He walked over to his brother, put Dís in his arms and soon fought his way back through the crowd to the other side of the stream of dwarves. 

Frerin was only happy to hold his little sister. The small, crying creature that meant the world to him and his brother was safe, that was everything good he could hold on to. While she wept and he gently tried to shush her, his brother was again making his way through the many people between him and his family. He’d seen the elves on a hill nearby and tried to wave and plead for help, though no response but rejection was given. 

Dís couldn’t understand anything that was going on, she simply held on tightly to her brother, face buried in his shoulder to shield her eyes from further dismay. It was too much for her little hard to bear and she soon found herself losing conscious as the family moved on, the rhythm of Frerin’s - and soon again Thorin’s - footsteps calming her enough to fall asleep. 

It would be an exhausting life for the family, it would be a hard and painful one, at least for a good while. But as long as the had each other, they’d manage to struggle through - come what may.


End file.
